Perfect Change
by FuiRin
Summary: They were perfect. In every way, they were; or at least, that was what people labeled them as. Perfect. But they knew they were far from it. /Cloti/Multi-chap/AU
1. Proglogue

**A/N:** This is the result of 20 mins of midnight randomness. This idea is probably played around a lot already, but I still wanna get it out of my head and interpretate it Cloti style. But I'm lazy, so we'll see how this project shall progress. Please read and review. Feel free to point out any stupid mistakes I have.

Rated M, but might change it later as I'm still unsure of what I will really write.

Also struggling for a title x.x

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII of any kind. Literally.**

* * *

_perfect - having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be._

Perfect.

Gorgeously perfect. Stunningly perfect.

Perfect.

They had had a fair share of the word; the word they were getting sick of listening to.

Perfect.

The word people would use to describe them; their appearances, their marriage.

There was no denying the truth in that word, though.

Right then, under the glimmering lights of the chandelier hanging in the red-carpeted ballroom, they both looked amazing. She was clad in a one-strapped emerald dress with a small bow tied to the side, her skirt flowing out nicely against her long legs; covering her opened-toe heels. The upper half adorned her curves beautifully, making every men in the room faltered in their paths. She had all the features that would fueled women with unequivocal jealousy: porcelain skin, soulful red eyes with perky, full lips to match those fiery orbs. She didn't need make up to look so flawless; everything was given to her, all of those distinctive features.

He himself was no less than stunning. His body lean but muscular at the same time, something men was envy of him. They'd spent hours eating and working out, but would either end up too big, or too scrawny. He had blond and spiky hair; and his eyes were of deep blue. Women would swoon whenever those orbs directed to them. Tonight, adorned with a jet black suit tailored to his own taste, he matched her in every way.

How perfect. How very perfect.

Or at the very least, they appeared that way.

Something was missing from the picture, something was not so perfect. And they both knew it.

Love.

It was never there.

And that appearance was their perfect cover.

It made his parents happy that they got along, since it was merely a marriage of convenience and nothing else. They only knew each other for 2 days prior to the wedding. Cloud Strife, the one with few words, only made their awkward situation worse. The ice was broken somehow in the past year, but affection couldn't be found. It was something they'd call, 'keeping it professional'.

Her family was the heart of Nibelheim. Without the Lockharts, Nibelheim would probably be at the bottom of all economy charts. For that matter, the Strife decided that it was better for them to join forces through marriage, to strengthen both enterprises' position in the market, thus stand a chance against Shinra Inc. Business was though. Strife Enterprise was huge in the market, and had had a good reputation for years. If Cloud wasn't interested in keeping his family's business up and running, he would have turned down the parents' proposal right away. To add to his list of 'reasons why Cloud Strife should not get married just yet', he enjoyed bachelorhood. He wasn't ready for any kind of commitment. He liked playing around, and not settling down.

Tifa Lockhart was pretty much the same. She did it for her family, for her hometown, for her people who had put so much faith on Lockhart Inc. to keep the town alive. And, she wasn't prepared for all of those lovey-dovey things she had seen with her married friends. She wanted to be free, or at least, not to settle down yet. She was glad they understood each other's predicament, and not press on further than that.

Tifa was a lovely girl, Cloud admitted. And Cloud wasn't such a bad guy, Tifa confessed. They might not have been one another's first choice of marriage, but they knew they could have ended up with worse. For example, Cloud was thanking mother Gaia every day that he didn't have to marry that red-head, Priscilla because of her parents' disapproval, claiming that Cloud was not good enough to be her suitor. She was his parents' initial plan for marriage. Priscilla's family owned a big record label, Shiva, and it was a popular name throughout the world. Joining Priscilla in marriage would benefit a lot for Strife Enterprise, but she was annoying beyond words. And, she enjoyed maxing out credit cards; which was something out of Cloud's tolerance. Tifa was completely different; she cared less for those things women would usually make a fuss about: clothes, make up…such things were trivial to her. Business was much more important. Cloud also realized (after some expedition of the fridge at night when he was busy at work) that, Tifa was domestically intelligent. Her cooking was absolutely to die for, and it deserved a Michelin star, no less. He could live with good home-cooking; he wouldn't have food to worry about, at the least. Tifa also discovered something interesting, Cloud was good with cleaning, which many other women in Midgar did not know the first thing about. He knew the cleaning products' purposes; he knew what to do with a dirty floor or a dusty cupboard. She could live with that. She would cook and he would clean. No harm done. Keeping it professional.

At night, especially after parties, Cloud would usually spend his nightlife away from home with another woman. Tifa did not mind, as they had agreed that it was merely for their families' business; no romance involved. They had never bedded, due to that policy. Not like she was 'devoted' herself. She would sometimes spent nights with men she'd come across in random pubs in the streets of Midgar, or maybe scoring herself some hot studs in parties she'd attend with Cloud. In the morning, they could come home feeling a little dazed, and enjoy breakfast in each other's company; telling one another about their previous night. After that, everything was back to normal. The cover was back on again for the rest of the day. She'd go to work with him like every morning since their business joined; and then, unless he was too busy, he'd 'go home' with her every evening after everything was done. Everything stayed that way, and they preferred to keep it that way. They did not mind. After all, they were 'business associates', as they'd call it.

Love.

Affection.

Those didn't exist in their dictionary.

But sometimes, when they would take one precious moment to truly look at each other at breakfast, they would wonder if anything could change between them.

They would wonder if 'they' could truly be what people labeled them as.

Perfect.

* * *

A/N: As I said above, I am very lazy, and this year is crucial for me. As much as I love writing, getting a proper mark for entrance exam is important, too. So, I will be needing help from YOU READERS. I have actually written many prompts paragraphs, small ones, that I thought could go with this story. If this received enough positive reviews (say, 5? LOL I don't get much reviews), I will post those up on my blog, and see if anyone has new ideas to connect them. Feel free to suggest ANYTHING, because, all I've written is pretty much fluff, and I don't know what to write to lead to the 'fluff' part. So, please, help.

Read and review. All are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Why should I not care?

**A/N:** I am very bad at updating regularly, so, my sincere apologies to everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and support, I appreciate absolutely everything =)

Ah, so I really did receive 5 reviews. Honestly, I really didn't expect to have that many out of the first chapter. I'm truly surprise, since the idea alone is toyed around a lot already. And it means much much more since FFVII fandom don't review much. At least that's what I've concluded in the past few months; tell me if I'm wrong xD

That being said, I will post the short prompt paragraphs on my blog, the link is on my profile page. Please, all ideas are welcomed because I haven't got much played out in mind. I truly hope I can finish this project. And if anyone reading this is interested, I am also looking for a Beta Reader.

Thanks to **sunflowerspot, Angelus Ulquiorra, Yoru Shichiyou, savethetub** and the mysterious reviewer =) If you have an account, please sign in so I can get back to you properly. THANK YOUUUUU.

Enough rant. And you know the usual disclaimer.

* * *

Cloud had one hell of a day. Being the next chairman-in-line, Cloud was like big bait to a pack of hyenas; or in this case, the press. Every single trivia about him were inflated into full-sized rumors. For instance, that morning, he worked blood and tears to clear out doubts about him being homosexual. Apparently, he was being "too close to men" when the press caught him hugging his best friend – Zack Fair – in public. Zack had been on Cloud's tail since and wouldn't stop talking about it. He'd imagined Tifa laughing at his nose once she was done with her work; she loved to make fun of his accounts with the press. Which annoyed him to no end; but at least he found her witty retorts oddly amusing.

After setting his large pile of documents aside, he turned to check on the small agenda at the right corner of his wooden desk. Thursday, January 16th. 'Anne', it read. Cloud had a date with Anne, a red-head he just met at the pub yesterday, whose body made his skin paled with goose bumps. Although her red hair made him cringe since it reminded him of the oh-so-ever annoying Priscilla, he couldn't deny the fact that she was rather attractive. A night with her could help taking off the edge.

He had phoned Tifa earlier about the occasion, and earned quite a few interesting retorts from his wife. He remembered her reminding him to tell everything once he got back for breakfast. He'd like that; but then he recalled Tifa's unusual voice. It was hoarse; a sign of sickness. The fact struck Cloud a bit, but he discarded the thought as he knew Tifa was unusually strong for any woman. He'd never seen her sick for more than a day; and even then it'd just be a simple cold.

He went to ponder how to get to his date spot without being followed by the nosy press. He had to think of a new trick almost every 2 attempts as the press was fast to pick up his abnormal activities; or any activity at all.

He hated the press. He really, really did.

* * *

Tifa closed her phone. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she hoped the action would ease her headache and free her body of numbness, even just for a little while, so that she could finish her work. Being a member of Strife Enterprise's director board, her office was 5 doors away from Cloud's. The fact made her wonder why Cloud didn't simply walk 10 steps down the hall to talk to her in stead of making a call.

Usually, the company would be nowhere near buzzing at this time of the year, but a few incidents happened, putting directors on edge. And Tifa was simply busy to no end. Strife Enterprise had recently lost their contract with Bugenhagen – a large law company situated in Cosmo Canyon; which had created quite the downfall in stocks for the enterprise. Apparently, Barret Wallace's loud mouth found its way to Bugenhagen quarrelsome CEO, and he wasn't happy with the insults, thus ending the contract right when he had the chance. When they thought it was already the worst of the worst; someone penetrated Strife's system and took their top secret info (ShinRa's people were on top of their list of suspects); possibly breaking Strife Enterprise's stronghold partners as we speak. After a couple of months, the staff felt easier as nothing too troublesome happened; but the Board knew better – it was probably the calm before the storm. They were currently trying to track down whoever was behind the mess. All day long, Tifa had worked until her back stoned; and her head throbbed non-stop. She had requested a staff bought lunch back to her office earlier; she didn't want to be one inch away from work when she's already got names pinned down. Everyone would notice her lack of presence, but she didn't care. Work was her biggest priority.

After all, it was why she tied herself into the position in the first place. Marrying a man she didn't love, all for the sake of business, of her family, her town.

* * *

Seeing Anne sleeping soundly beside him, Cloud planned his way out. Turning his head to read the time, he saw the hour hand above '2'. It wasn't his usual time to leave, but his six sense was tugging him, telling him to go home.

His one night stand with Anne was over; she'd understand if she were to wake up to cold sheets. Cloud did have a wonderful night, however, and made a mental note to keep in touch with the girl. Quickly putting his clothes on, he was fast out the door.

Driving home in disguise and on a car which did not have his name on the owner tag weren't strangers to Cloud anymore. Avoiding the press wherever he went, even home, had become his number one priority. He even bribed the security guards in charge of the parking lot so they wouldn't rat him off to the press. Pulling his car to a stop, he grabbed his working tux and went up his penthouse.

Fishing his keys from his pocket with his free hand, Cloud unlocked the door to find no one home. That was nothing out of the ordinary, since he was home earlier comparing to his other 'night-outs'; and he figured Tifa was probably on one, too, since she was nowhere to be found.

Turning on the lights and T.V, he sunk down his couch; decided that he would bore himself to sleep. His thoughts wandered to work as images of a Jackie Chan movie flashed on the screen. The guilt kicked him all of a sudden when he thought about the recent incidents involving his family's enterprise. He thought about being too ignorant and carefree, enjoying the night when he should have been taking care of the matter in stead. Zack appeared in the midst of his thoughts. He recalled Zack's lack of enthusiasm at lunch; then the call from his wife, Aerith; asking about Zack's welfare. Then it was Tifa. Her voice when he called her that afternoon; hoarse and unclear, unlike her usual husky, cheery tone. She seemed to be suffering from a cold, or maybe a sore throat. It was minor, but that gave him something to feel horrible about.

Tomorrow, he'd be dipping himself in work.

The thoughts replayed in his head, luring him to slumber.

Morning routines happened in a rush for Cloud. The fragment remained in his mind was grabbing a cup of coffee for breakfast before leaving for work. He was glad when he registered the fact that he had dressed appropriately for work and didn't simply slip on jeans and T-shirt of an extra pair of bunny flip flops. Approaching his office, he noticed the lights in Tifa's office despite that it was bright early morning, and recalled not seeing Tifa at her that morning. He figured she must have pulled an all-nighter, and decided to check on her.

The guilt struck again as he saw her, still awake and in the same outfit he had seen her yesterday. She was pale, her eyes were cloudy and big purple bags were apparent under her vague ruby orbs. Her lips had lost almost all of its colors, as it she had no ounce of energy left.

All of his excitement of wanting to tell her about last night with Anne died down the moment he took in her frail state. It was a straight blow to his gut.

Tifa looked up to greet him as he closed the door of her office behind him.

"Hey. How was last night?," she asked, trying her best to hide her exhaustion. Being the independent woman she was, she didn't like the thought of getting anyone worried about her; even though Cloud was the least she'd concern about getting him all worked up. And it wasn't like Tifa hadn't done it before; during the busier months of the year, she worked all the time, and was always the last to come home.

That didn't mean Cloud wasn't worried. The last time Tifa overworked herself, she had been found out cold for 5 hours, sprawled on her desk. It wasn't Cloud's nature to get too worked up over someone else's welfare, but when you just endeavor to the point of unconscious, the action proved stupid and idiotic to Cloud. He didn't like seeing anyone wearing themselves out because he was too heartless to warn them of their action; much less his wife, love or not.

He slid the cup of freshly brewed coffee which was meant for him, over to her. She caught it with ease, and muttered a 'thank you'; while still looking at him, urging him to tell his story. She enjoyed them; and at that specific moment, it was her excuse not to talk.

Cloud strolled towards her then plopped himself on the desk, his arms crossed. He looked at her grimly, and that didn't ease her at all. Tifa acted dumb as a duck, as if she didn't know what was in Cloud's mind.

But, as if reading her mind, he questioned; "Right. I think we're both more concerned as to why you look like you've been attack by a pack of wolves."

She simply shrugged. "It's not that bad," she said, in all glory of her hoarse, strangely sour tone. She gave a weak smile, just to ensure him.

"You're still not getting any scoop out of me unless you tell me what's going on," Cloud wasn't seeing her lifeless on the desk again. And he believed she had been lucky that time, too. "You," he pointed at her, "are gradually killing yourself. Maybe you need to end up in the hospital for this to end."

Tifa let out a sigh. "Maybe I do," she said, turning her chair towards his direction; "but times are tough. The enterprise need to survive, and it cannot survive without those contracts which might be breaking as we speak. I can't rest, especially when I've got names pinned down. That's better than what the police's been giving us the past month."

Cloud was getting frustrated. "That doesn't mean you have to torture yourself."

"And this concerns you, how?"

"No one should torture themselves like this. It's stupid, Tifa." Cloud was staring at her, stone cold. "And I know you're not stupid."

She simply ignored him and glued her eyes back on her laptop screen, trying to narrow down the list of suspects. She suppressed a smirk of achievement when Cloud scratched his head in absolute frustration. He was not the patient kind, and when his patience happened to turn to dust, he was talkative; at least for the silent man he was. That much she knew from their two and a half year marriage.

"Tifa. You need to rest. This can leave for later," He snatched the laptop from Tifa's reach. "Have you even looked up from that laptop screen since last night?"

That got Tifa's attention. She kept her poker face; her obscure orbs tried her best to land a cold stare at Cloud.

"Well, chairman-in-line. Shouldn't you care a little more about your own business? If I remember correctly, you even went on a 'night-out' yesterday," she smirked, which only irritated Cloud more.

Composing himself, he spoke again. "I was a bit ignorant, but it's a tad better than overworking myself to the point of looking like a rag the next morning."

"Well, then that's my problem. At least I have the decency to take care of the business for you, Strife."

"For the record, you're Strife, too."

"Yes, on paper and on everyone's words, I am Strife;" she gave him one of those special mocking looks before continuing, "which gives me more reasons to keep Strife Enterprise alive."

Cloud's patient was running dangerously thin. It made him wonder how he managed to put up with her all of those times.

"That still doesn't give you a good reason to put yourself up to something so stupid."

"Your logic doesn't satisfy how this concerns you, either," she retorted. Tifa was smart, and that was the main reason why she landed as one of the directors; and not because she was Lockhart's heir. Cloud was somehow proud that he hadn't gotten a bratty and less intelligent woman for a wife, but the fact annoyed him on quite the number of occasions; such as this one.

"This is ridiculous."

"Get out so I can work, Cloud." Tifa reached for her laptop, but Cloud pushed it further away.

"You are three inches away from the hospital. Stop." he said, still in his composed posture; but with all effort of delivering the message through her thick skull.

Tifa remained indifferent. She shrugged again, her arms crossed in front of her chest; "Like I said, Cloud; why should you care?"

"Why should I not?" he said, almost cutting her off. He got up and started walking towards the doors. Tifa took back her laptop, losing herself in work in hopes of forgetting about their heated moment.

Cloud slammed the door shut.

_Why should he not care?_

* * *

It was extremely late when Tifa decided to leave her office.

3:16 in the morning, to be exact.

Driving in her silver Ford, Tifa was trying hard to stay awake, just until she got home.

Her achievement today was something to be proud of. She had arranged for a new contract to be signed in two weeks time with Reeve Tuesti; a big name in the market. Now, they could have their names in aviation as well. Strife Airline, perhaps. Then her list of 104 suspects had been narrowed down to 5; which was quite the number comparing to the initial.

She should be smiling victoriously. In stead, she was scowling and writhing in pain.

Her head was spinning at a furious speed. Her vision had almost left her; everything in the tracks appeared blurry. She felt lucky if she could make it out of the building's parking lot without making a scene.

Her mind, though still numb, prayed to mother Gaia that she would get home unharmed.

* * *

Cloud worked like a madman the whole day. And, he skipped his date with a hot blonde named Elena.

Just to make sure that Tifa even got home to at least fall asleep on the couch. At least it wasn't her desk that she was sleeping on.

He looked at the penguin clock (that Tifa bought on Christmas; she had a thing for penguins).

3:30.

Right.

He was dragging her back from work if she wasn't going to be back in 5 minutes. Not like he had to. She was capable of taking care of herself.

He reassured himself.

But she was his wife…a wife he didn't even want to marry in the first place. She was still his wife nevertheless, and the press would be on his tails if they'd found out Tifa was out in her office. Again.

Yup, the press. He was picking her up because he didn't want the press to follow him around. If his memory served, he had a date tomorrow.

Grabbing his keys, he bolted for the door only to find it opened at his face.

He was about to let out a sigh of relief until he saw Tifa almost dragging her heels through the doorsteps.

Cloud didn't know any better than to look at her, incredulous. Seeing her this frail was truly a foreign sight. She didn't look this bad last time.

It was apparent that Tifa didn't have much energy to stand on her own anymore. Her legs were more than ready to let her face the cold floor.

"Cloud…" she whispered, before it all turned black.

"Tifa!" he moved up to catch her before she met the cold floor. He felt his heart clenched a bit.

_Why should I not care?_

* * *

**A/N:** I will try to post all the prompts up as soon as possible. Until then, happy new year, and please leave feedbacks =)


End file.
